


It's a Wonderful Life

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But now she's in college, Domestic Fluff, Kid BB-8, M/M, Nostalgia, Not a It's a Wonderful Life au, Ornaments, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe and Finn are decorating their tree for Christmas and start to reflect on the stories behind the ornaments.





	

“Babe, c’mon and help me with the ornaments.” Poe looked over at Finn, who was digging through the crates of ornaments for their bare tree. Poe got up from the couch and sat on the floor next to Finn, helping him go through the boxes. They wrapped strings of lights around the tree and put up a few decorations, but before they knew it, they were laying on their stomachs, looking at the ornaments they had gathered over the years, reminiscing about all of the stories behind them. There were ornaments from amusement parks, marketplaces, and the homemade ornaments their daughter made when she was younger. She was set to come back from college in a week, and although she was all grown up, she hadn’t changed much from the girl who had made these ornaments, still sweet and kind.

 

“Remember this one? In that little market in Hawaii?” Poe held up the wood carved turtle ornament. Finn smiled and nodded. “That was that day when we got those bean filled cakes, and we sat on the beach, and watched those boat races.” He trailed his fingers over Finn’s shoulder. 

 

“That was so nice…” Finn nodded, sighing happily. “And then we went snorkeling later. You looked pretty good in those swim trunks of yours.”

 

“Hey!” Poe protested. “I may be a little older now, but I still look pretty damn good in swim trunks.”

 

Finn laughed. “Even with all that chub around your waist?” He pinched Poe’s side and the man laughed. 

 

“Hey, you weren’t complaining in bed last night.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Finn laughed at him. 

 

“You know I love it. It’s like a giant pillow.” Poe rolled his eyes and gave Finn a half hearted shove. “Alright alright… Remember this one? He held up a pinecone covered in glitter, yarn tied around the top.”

 

Poe made a cooing sound. “I do remember that.. She made it the day before winter break, isn’t that right? First grade?”

 

“Yeah, it was. She was so proud of it.” Finn smiled at the little ornament. “She insisted that we put it up s high on the tree that everyone could see it.”

 

“And she always wanted us to pick her up so she could look at it again.” Poe had a wistful smile on his face. “God, it was so precious.” Finn reached out to squeeze his hand. 

 

“Let’s put it up on the tree. Maybe when she brings that girlfriend of hers home, we can show it off, embarrass her.” Poe laughed at that and sat up, putting the ornament front and center before laying down again. “Perfect. Now, what else do we have?”

 

Finn dug up another ornament, laughing when he pulled out the Elvis ornament they had gotten this in Las Vegas. Poe raised an eyebrow and Finn hid the ornament, raising a sly eyebrow. “Remember when we got married?”

 

Poe furrowed his brow. “The church wedding, with the river reception? I don’t remember an ornament from that…” A smirk from him made him grimace a little. “Oh no… Not the Vegas thing..”

 

“The Chapel O’ Love! Oh, wasn’t it such a lovely ceremony?” Finn’s voice was teasing, and Poe’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Our witness was a drunk Elvis impersonator, and you passed out right after we signed the marriage certificate.” he started laughing at the look on Poe’s face. “And then, when we woke up, we had absolutely no idea we were married. We bought souvenirs, including this little beauty,” he held up the ornament.

 

“We didn’t find out until we had unpacked all of our stuff and found the certificate tucked under our clothes.” Poe shook his head. “We didn’t even bother getting rid of the legal marriage, we just had that ceremony because Rey almost killed us when she found out we were married without her.”

 

“That and we both wanted a real wedding.” Finn remarked, kissing his cheek. 

 

“That too.” Poe sighed happily. “I wouldn’t change a thing about it, though. Plus, after we framed the certificate and sprayed it with Febreeze, it smelled less like cheap alcohol.”

 

Finn laughed fondly at him and played with his hair. “Let’s keep looking.”

 

Poe looked through the box, grinning and pulling out the Grand Canyon ornament, a piece of wood, with a landscape of the Canyon handpainted on it. “This was such a fun vacation, wasn’t it? We got to see the sights, stay in a little cabin right by the Canyon.” Finn nodded, looking at the ornament.

 

“That was so much fun. I wish we had been able to go deeper into the Canyon, but Bea was so tired, and we weren’t help to get a mule or anything.” He traced his fingers over the ten year old ornament, smiling to himself, putting it up on the tree.

 

Poe got up for a little, getting them a couple of glasses of alcoholic eggnog and sitting back with him again. Now it wasn’t so much time for them to decorate the tree, but to talk about all of their ornaments 

 

“Aw, Baby’s First Christmas!” Finn held up the little glass swan ornament and Poe gasped, shuffling over to look at it, cooing. “Didn't we get this the same day we did the family portrait?”

 

The photo Finn mentioned, him, Poe, and Bea posed together, had been hanging on a mantle since then. Poe nodded. “Yeah, remember, we went and got lunch all together afterwards, and went shopping. That was so fun.”

 

“I love this ornament, I think it's one out of my absolute favorites.” Finn gushed,  admiring it before putting it in it's designated place of honor on the tree, where they could admire it.

 

It took them hours to put up the ornaments, and even then, they were only half finished. They ended up cuddling on the hardwood floor, gazing up at the tree quietly. The silence was comfortable, both men lost in their memories. 

 

Poe was the one to break the silence. “We've had a wonderful life, haven't we?” He didn't look away from the tree as he spoke, and Finn didn't move when he replied.

 

“We have. There are a lot of memories up on that tree.” his voice was soft, nostalgic. 

 

“Do you miss those days?” Poe asked quietly. “Back when we were younger, and Bea was little?” 

 

Thinking for a moment, Finn answered. “I do. I miss those days a lot. But.. I'm glad with the way things turned out. Even though I miss those days, I'm so proud to see our daughter growing up, becoming a wonderful young woman, and I'm so glad, that even though we're getting older, we're getting older together.” 

 

Finally, he looked over at Poe, reaching out when he saw Poe's slightly damp eyes. The man waved him off slightly. “I'm fine, you're just such a sap.” he sniffled a little. He turned as well so that the two men were looking at each other. “I miss those days too. So much, sometimes, that I can barely stand it. But I'm glad I have those memories, and that I have you, and that I have Bea. Those memories are long past, but we all still have one another, and at least we can make more memories, right?”

 

Finn nodded, letting out a watery sounding chuckle. “Now who's the sap, you cheeseball?” 

 

Smiling, Poe reached out and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, and even when they broke apart, they remained as close as they physically could. After a long while, the phone rang, breaking the spell.

 

Finn groaned and sat up, Poe following suit, wrapping his arms around his waist. “That must be Bea calling from the airport, her flight must be taking off.” Reluctantly, he got to his feet, Poe having to let go of him. “C'mon love, let's go talk to her.” Poe took the hand Finn offered him and got to his feet, walking with him to the phone.

  
Before they left the room, Poe looked back at their tree and, not for the first time, marveled at how lucky he had been in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
